Loneliest
by kirigayahaseo701
Summary: Ruby has took a liking towards Weiss' song. But, Ruby didn't like the sad feeling that the song brought. And especially when the song represented Weiss' feeling. [WHITEROSE]


Ruby woke up with a grunt. She covered her face using a blanket to stop the light attacking her eyes. But the sound of footstep below her has made her peeked over the blanked and risked her eyes blinded by the sunlight. The only Schnee in RWBY walked with bathtool in her hand; closed the door and take a hot shower.

Ruby smiled and felt all the drowsiness in her eyes was gone. She got up and carefuly jumped down from her bed, cheering inside her head when she didn't meet the usual 'thump' sound...or maybe cheered because she didn't plant her face on the floor this time.

Anyway, Ruby glanced at her other teammates who still sleep peacefuly on the Blake haired bookworm's bed. And fortunately, clothed in their pajamas. Ruby sligtly shuddered as she remembered the first time (of many times) the duo slept naked. The thought of what they do almost make her puke. Almost.

Concentrating on her task, she tiptoed to the bathroom door. She pressed her left ear to the door and silently granted her ear the most beautiful voice in the world.

There, inside RWBY's bathroom, was no other than Weiss Schnee taking a bath while hummed some tune. While she soaped her tiny (Excuse me?!) body, she didn't realized that she started to sing softly.

Ruby, who always do this every morning, have the biggest grin ever. She felt really giddy yet calm whenever she do this. How can she not? Weiss' voice was just so beautiful and surprisingly soft. Ruby could hear it again and again and never get bored by it.

"Mirror... Tell me something...

Tell me who's the loneliest of all.."

Along the way, Ruby started to sing in her head. Except she sang it in the low pitch. Like hell she can keep up with Weiss' high pitch.

"Mirror, Tell me something

Tell me who's the loneliest of all

Fear of what's inside me

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

Yeah, for Ruby, the song maybe a little bit too sad for her liking. But Weiss' voice surprisingly fitted to this type of song, slow and sad. Which saddened Ruby even more for unknown reason. But her sadness was covered by her happiness to be the only person who can hear this beautiful voice... Besides Weiss' audiences back home.

She can heard Weiss almost finished her song. Ruby had this argument in her head. One, she can go back to her bed and pretending that she's still asleep and miss her favorite part of the song. Two, she will wait for her favorite part and risked herself caught by Weiss for eavesdropping. Oh well, she'll do the latter.

"I'm the loneliest of all... "

That was her favorite part. Weiss seems so peaceful and soft when she sang the last line, that's a plus. And the minus, that lyrics... was just so sad... Ruby thought she will like it even more if the lyrics was about happiness... Or something along the line as long as it isn't sadness... Preferably about cookies but it seems Weiss will never sang that kind of song.

A click can be heard. Ruby scrambled on her heels to take at least two step back, hoped Weiss' didn't know she has listened to her song.

Weiss came out from the bathroom, already clothed in Beacon's Uniform with her hairs down.

"O-oh! Uh! Weiss! Didn't know you in the bath... Uh I was just about to take a bath too! " Splendid Ruby, she will truly believe you with all your stutter. Splendid.

Weiss raised her eyebrow. Before finally shrugged all her dolt odd behavior. She smiled and stepped aside to let Ruby enter the bathroom. Ruby just smiled and thanked whoever the god who has made Weiss believe her... little lie.

Ruby pecked her cheek and flashed those big grin on her before finally rushing to the take her bath tool and uniform then take a bath. Weiss put her palm on her cheek and fight a lose battle to keep her face stoic, given her teammates must be awake by now. And there is no way she let them saw her face, especially a certain yellow brute. She will never hear the end of her teases.

"Good red face, Weiss" _'speak of the_ devil'

Yang Xiao Long. Her most wild and annoying teammate. She wiggled her eyebrow to Weiss while still laying on Blake's bed. Yang--who peeked over Blake's shoulder--decided that it was fun teasing the heiress. Weiss glared at the brute before brushing her hair on her bed.

"Ouch, ignoring me, Schnee? Gee, thanks, i'm hurted"

Weiss stopped her activity for a moment before continued her brushing.

"You're mostly welcome."

A muffled voice from the (supposedly) sleeping faunus broke their sarcasm conservation.

"Let her be, Yang... "

At least Blake has taken on her side.

"... She just had it bad. of course the redness is necessary."

Scratch that.

"Pfft- yeah. Red like _roses_ "

"Oh Shut it!"

Finally, she gave those two her final warning and picked her tiara to tied her usual ponytail.

After they all took a bath, they're so ready to face the class. That's before Weiss' scroll vibrated. She took her scroll and read the name of her caller. She froze up. The other didn't miss the look on her face. They glanced at each other, wondering what has made the heiress freeze all of sudden.

"What's up, Weiss?"

Yang broken the silent with her most soft voice. Gone was her wild teasing tone, replaced by her motherly voice.

"y-you guys go to the class... I... I will catch up later."

The RBY glanced to each other again before hesistanly gave her nods. It looked like Weiss has an... Important call so they have no choice to leave her alone. Even if that give Ruby a rather bad feeling and uneasiness.

Ruby placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Text me when you need me, okay? "

Weiss nodded numbly and stared at her scroll that still ringing. Ruby glanced quickly at her scroll before led Yang and Blake to the class.

It seems her bad feeling was right. The name on Weiss scroll...

' _Father_ '

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

At the First Class, Weiss didn't show up. Given the circumstances, Ruby know the reason behind Weiss' absence, was no other than her father. Oh how badly she want to punch Weiss' father.

After the First Class ended, Ruby didn't waste any second. She bolted to the dorm using her semblance while keep hoping Weiss was fine... mentally.

She arrived in front of the door and hesistanly put her ears on the door. She can hear muffled voice. There is no doubts that the voice belong on her precious partner. Ruby can only guessed that the call went bad and now the heiress was sad.

"I'm... the loneliest... of all... "

Ruby heard her most favorite part from her dorm. It seems, Weiss has... sang that song like it was what she feeling right now. Lonely. And the most heart-breaking part is that Weiss voice wavered at the end and has turned into a soft sob.

 _'that's enough. I can't let her cry alone. I... I have to act... '_

Ruby knocked twice.

"W-Weiss...? "

The sobs stop abruptly. Before it backs, tough it's softer than before.

"Ruby..? W-what are.. You doing here? You.. You should go back to class."

"Weiss... Just open the door... "

"...No, Ruby... Go back to class.. "

"But Weeissss...i know you're sad and I will feel really really really bad if I leave you alone.. So please let me in Weiss... "

A full thirty seconds went with Ruby standing in front of the door.

"Come in... "

Ruby put her scroll to unlock the door and step inside. She saw Weiss on her bed; sitting and put her leg close to her chest and hid her face. Ruby can saw the way Weiss trembled and sometime she can saw her hiccups.

"Weiss... "

The heiress gave no response except tried to his her face even further. Just looking at her, Ruby felt her heart has been shattered. She silently walked to Weiss' bed and sat beside her. She put a reassuring hand on her back and stroked her. She kept silent, knowing Weiss needed to let all her sadness and pain off from her chest.

"Let it out Weiss... Cry as hard as you want, I won't judge nor leave you. I will be here."

Weiss suddenly leap and hug her. Tightened her hand around Ruby's neck, Weiss cried harder than before. The sob now turn into a small wail. Each shudder Weiss represented always cracked Ruby's heart.

"it's... Father... "

Ruby shushed her.

"You don't have to explain it, Weiss... Just... "

Weiss shook her head. Her cries has calmed down by now. She hid her face in Ruby's crook, either for hid her red eyes or she just need to be close as she can to Ruby.

"I... I have to... You... Have the right to know"

Ruby merely sighed and cupped Weiss between her palms. She raised her to meet her eyes. Ice blue meeting stormy gray. Ruby held their gaze for a second before letting a smile graced her face. She kissed Weiss forehead. She let her know how precious she is to her. And to let her know that she will be there whenever she need it.

Weiss closed her eyes when she feel a soft sensation on her head. When Ruby's lips left her forehead, the heiress opened her eyes and looked at the eyes of the owner that has captured her heart. The smile that Ruby gave us so warm and welcoming, almost made her smile. Almost.

Weiss glanced down before she speak.

"Father... He wanted me to... go home. He want me to quit from Beacon."

Ruby's eyes went wide as she tried to registered what she heard.

"W.. What? B-but why?!"

And now Weiss put both Ruby's palm on her lap while gripped at it as she tried to not shed a tear again.

"He... He know about us... "

"h-h-how?! W-we were already do secretive! Yang and Blake even didn't know we're dating until we told them... "

"Apparently... It wasn't secretive enough. He.. Maybe he has an informant but... I don't know for sure. "

Now the tears has fallen from both girls.

"W-when... When will you go? "

"Tommorow... He will sent a bullhead to arrive right at 9"

"Weiss.. "

Both girls has back to their embraces. Shared a little comfort they have for each other. They didn't wail, not screaming like anybody would it their lover was taken. They just shed tears. Endless tears that mirrored the sad and hurt on their heart.

"I don't want to go... Ruby... "

Ruby broke the embraces to look at Weiss' eyes. Determination can be found on her eyes.

"Then don't leave. We will figure out the way to escape this unfortunate fate."

Weiss brushed Ruby's cheek with her left hand.

"We can't... My father.. He is too strong"

"And? Our love is stronger that his power. Heck, even Yang's nd Blake's care at more powerful than him. We will figure out our way out. We will achieve our happy ending."

They smiled, and shared a kiss full of love. Hoping that it wouldn't be the last kiss they share.

"I love you, Ruby"

"I love you too, my princess."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 **Aaaaaand that's it**

 **yeah I know, awkward ending, right?**

 **and maybe many mistake and weird word here and there.**

 **btw, I would really like it if you all, my beloved readers, put your critics on the review so I can read it and correct it. and please if there are any grammar error, please tell me where did I go wrong.**

 **thanks you for your attention, I'm truly happy and grateful for your time.**

 **aaannnddd see you next time, who know maybe I'm in the mood to make a sequel...**


End file.
